Diluvio de fuego
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Un antiguo recuerdo ha congelado el corazón de El Cid y es momento de volver a despertar. El Cid/Shion, Dohko/Shion, El Cid/Sísifo. Oneshot.


Nota: Esta historia la escribí hace tiempo ya, y en su momento no noté que Fanfiction o quién sabe qué había hecho algo muy extraño con uno de los diálogos cerca del comienzo, así que le agradezco a Asagi Zuster el haberlo señalado. Me dio la oportunidad de releer el fic y también corregir alguno que otro error disimulado por ahí. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!!!!

* * *

DILUVIO DE FUEGO

I

Aunque entonces no lo sabían, en menos de un año estallaría la guerra santa. Era una hermosa noche en el Santuario de Atenas, una de esas en que la claridad del éter multiplicaba las estrellas hasta el infinito. Aun sin el plateado pincel de la luna, los caminos ondulados que subían y bajaban entre las casas zodiacales podían seguirse nítidamente sin necesidad de antorchas. De espaldas a la tierra empapada de rocío, de cara a la inmensidad del firmamento, El Cid de Capricornio se encontraba perdido en apacible reflexión cuando el sonido de voces que se acercaban centró su atención fuera de sí mismo. Se trataba de voces familiares que sin embargo rara vez oía cerca de su casa.

—¿Pero por qué tienes que ser tú?

—Ya te lo he dicho, porque conozco el lugar. Todo será más fácil si...

—No entiendo el apuro. ¿Qué diferencia hay si va otro? ¡Acabas de volver!

—Son solo dos meses. Volveré antes de que lo hayas notado.

—En dos meses el diluvio de fuego ya habrá pasado. Te lo perderás.

—No será la última vez, ¿no?

—¡Tal vez sí!

Al penetrar sus dueños en el campo visual del capricorniano las voces cesaron abruptamente. El Cid se incorporó con elegancia y caminó hacia la entrada norte de su templo guiado por la costumbre. Minutos después, aún silenciosas, las siluetas de los santos de Aries y Libra se perfilaron en el umbral. El dueño de casa los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y los invitó a atravesar el templo siguiendo un protocolo que ya pocos honraban.

—Buenas noches, Capricornio —dijo Dohko forzando una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —respondió El Cid.

Los dos jóvenes santos siguieron su camino sin intercambiar palabra, ni con el español ni entre ellos. No era costumbre de este último entablar conversaciones con los ocasionales compañeros de paso, pero aun así le llamó la atención lo poco cálido del encuentro. Libra al menos recordaba algunos de sus modales pero Aries ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Más aun, parecía haberla evitado.

Pensativo, El Cid los observó mientras se alejaban hasta que la oscuridad se hizo demasiado densa para permitírselo. Hubiera jurado que había tristeza en los ojos de ambos.

II

El día siguiente amaneció luminoso y brillante; pronto la tibieza del verano alcanzaría su máxima gloria. El guardián de la décima morada se levantó con el sol e intentó no desperdiciar ni un instante de luz a medida que transcurría la jornada.

A las seis El Cid se encontró con los caballeros más jóvenes en los campos de entrenamiento y trabajó con ellos hasta el mediodía; después de un breve receso para almorzar y recuperar fuerzas, él mismo entrenó por su cuenta hasta bien avanzada la tarde. Alrededor de las cuatro llegó un mensajero de parte del Patriarca solicitándole encargarse de unos asuntos en el pueblo, a lo cual se abocó de inmediato. Para cuando los últimos rayos del sol teñían la tierra de azafrán y oro sentía en los músculos el agradable cansancio de un día bien aprovechado.

El breve encuentro del día anterior con los jóvenes de Libra y Aries casi se había borrado de su memoria cuando, al ascender de regreso las escalinatas del primer templo, divisó a su guardián sentado en lo más alto. Al verlo acercarse el muchacho no se puso de pie pero acusó recibo de su presencia levantando la mano. El Cid continuó hasta detenerse a su lado, unos escalones más abajo.

—Ha sido un día grato, ¿no es así? —comentó el capricorniano a modo de saludo.

—Sí... supongo —respondió el ariano sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —La pregunta encendió una sincera interrogante en los ojos de Shion, que sin embargo se obligó a asentir. No era que la presencia del otro lo hiciera sentir incómodo, aunque sí un poco confuso ante lo nuevo de la situación. Sabía muy poco del caballero de Capricornio, y aun eso era el producto de conversaciones con otros compañeros, nunca directamente con él. Lo estudió curioso mientras tomaba asiento a un costado.

—¿La caminata fue larga? —preguntó Shion tratando de entender la presencia del santo allí.

—Un poco —admitió El Cid y por largo rato permaneció callado. El ariano estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando el mayor habló de nuevo, en un tono reposado pero firme—. ¿Tu amigo todavía está en el Santuario?

—¿Dohko? No, se fue hace poco... ¿Por qué?

—En ese caso querría invitarte a Capricornio para la cena. Sísifo vendrá también.

Desorientado, esa vez fue Shion el que se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Supongo que es por lo de anoche. No fue nada, solo una discusión entre amigos.

—A veces no es bueno estar solo.

—Lo sé, si necesito compañía la buscaré. —El Cid lo estudió de reojo hasta que por fin se puso ágilmente de pie.

—Si cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando. No hace falta que te anuncies.

—No lo creo, pero gracias.

* * *

Alrededor de una hora después, Shion subía las escalinatas de Capricornio en dirección a la puerta principal del templo. No le gustaba irrumpir así sin más, pero como le habían dado permiso para entrar sin avisar supuso que eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Poco después dio con los dos caballeros cómodamente sentados a la mesa, en una habitación dentro del área residencial. El lugar estaba bien iluminado pero la luz fluctuante de las velas le daba a la escena un carácter innegablemente íntimo.

—Disculpen... —dijo Shion un poco incómodo—. No sé si la invitación sigue en pie.

—Por supuesto —respondió El Cid abandonando su lugar para ir a recibirlo—. Ven, te estábamos esperando.

De no ser porque en la mesa había efectivamente tres platos listos para ser servidos, el ariano no se hubiera tomado esa afirmación en serio. Se quitó la armadura para estar más cómodo mientras El Cid le apartaba una silla y lo invitaba a sentarse. Poco después llegaron dos doncellas con humeantes estofados.

La cena resultó agradable, dentro de lo esperado. Sísifo se había preocupado desde un primer momento por crear lazos cordiales con todos sus camaradas, así que Shion tenía un poco más de confianza con él que con el santo de Capricornio. El caballero inmediatamente tomó las riendas de la conversación, con el muchacho comentando de a ratos y El Cid devorando su cena pero luciendo muy interesado en todo lo que se decía. Una vez terminados los postres el dueño de casa fue a despedirlo a la puerta y Shion se quedó preguntándose si no sería el momento de marcharse también. Después de todo, la perspectiva de quedarse a solas con alguien de quien no sabía prácticamente nada no era muy alentadora, además de que tampoco quería molestar.

—Capricornio —dijo el ariano en cuanto el otro caballero hubo regresado—. Creo que yo también volveré a mi casa. Debes querer descansar.

—De acuerdo. ¿La cena fue de tu agrado?

—Claro que sí. Y tenías razón... me siento mejor.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Con estas palabras, El Cid se aproximó al muchacho y le apoyó una mano en el cabello para revolvérselo amablemente. A Shion el gesto le resultó inesperado pero para nada desagradable. De hecho, acabó por sonreír. El español era una extraña mezcla de protocolo y gentileza—. ¿Seguro que no quieres hablar?

—En serio... no fue nada —mintió el ariano, aunque esta vez sin tanta convicción—. Dohko me hizo una promesa y luego no supo cumplirla. Eso es todo.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué promesa?

—¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas algo de ti?

—¿De mí...?

—Sí. Cuéntame.

La velada transcurrió sin prisa. Se dedicaron a tomar té de jazmín, el favorito de El Cid, en una salita con un amplio ventanal que daba al exterior. Capricornio resultó ser bastante más interesante de lo que aparentaba, y Shion descubrió que le era entretenido intentar comprenderlo. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se interesara en él porque de a momentos se comportaba de manera increíblemente tímida. Quería saber de Jamir, o al menos no interrumpía cuando Shion le contaba de su pueblo. Y Shion quería saber de España y sus gitanos, ya que poco tiempo atrás había vivido un episodio inquietante con algunos andaluces. Ambos coincidieron en que no había que subestimar a esa gente.

Mientras la noche se volvía madrugada, El Cid se descubrió abstrayéndose de la conversación cada vez más a menudo. Se sentía extrañamente despejado, a pesar de lo avanzada de la hora, ya que por lo general se acostaba temprano. Solo en algunas ocasiones, como esos días de verano, se permitía permanecer despierto para admirar la cúpula estrellada.

El joven de Aries se veía mucho más animado, de vez en cuando sonreía y sus ojos se suavizaban con una expresión muy dulce. Siendo un poco mayor, el español no podía evitar sentirse reconfortado al comprender que su compañía, aunque sabía monótona, le había sido de ayuda. A pesar de que Shion era un caballero consagrado, sin su armadura y con el cabello suelto lo envolvía un no sé qué de frágil e innegable adolescencia. Las finas hebras de oro le caían rebeldes por los hombros y el santo no había pasado por alto su suavidad y tibieza. Tal vez no fuera lo más adecuado para un caballero de Atenea, pero era algo realmente bello.

El capricorniano no notó que se había quedado contemplándolo hasta que Shion cambió de posición y le hizo una pregunta que no llegó a descifrar.

—¿Disculpa? No... no te escuché. —Avergonzado, El Cid desvió la mirada y se llevó su taza de té a los labios. El dulce líquido se deslizó por su garganta dejándole en la boca un sabor profundo y herbal. Se preparaba para tomar otro sorbo cuando el ariano, que aún no reiteraba su pregunta, se lo impidió.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, el muchacho se inclinó hacia él y lamió la esencia de jazmín que se le había extraviado en los labios. Después apoyó allí los suyos, rozándole el cuerpo en un gesto inocente pero sugestivo. Luego de la sorpresa inicial El Cid instintivamente lo detuvo con una mirada de hielo.

—¿...Qué ocurre? —susurró el ariano retrocediendo tímidamente.

—¿Qué haces?

—Te pedí permiso.

—No lo hiciste.

Shion contuvo un escalofrío. Hubiera jurado que el capricorniano lo deseaba.

—Lo siento. He hecho algo inapropiado.

—¿Exactamente qué creías que hacías? —Incómodo, Shion tomó un sorbo de su propio té e intentó convencerse de que no había cometido un grave error.

—Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

—No, antes explícate.

—Fue solo un beso... no es el fin del mundo. —Con expresión de indignación, El Cid estampó su taza en el suelo y clavó los ojos en el muchacho.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? ¿De lo que la diosa espera de nosotros?

—No se repetirá, lo prometo.

—¡Está prohibido, Aries! —Shion aguardó a que el otro se calmara, tenso ante el abrupto e inesperado despliegue de ira. El cambio dramático en el tono de la conversación lo dejaba perplejo. De otro lo hubiera esperado, tal vez, pero de El Cid... El Cid nunca, jamás perdía la compostura. No sabía de nadie que lo hubiera visto alterado ni siquiera en las situaciones más perturbadoras.

—Lo siento mucho —volvió a disculparse el ariano. Temía empeorar las cosas pero no sabía qué más hacer—. Pero no veo nada de malo en un beso. Y no creo que Atenea lo haga tampoco —agregó con cautela.

—En los textos antiguos está claramente escrito...

—Exacto, en los textos antiguos. En los textos antiguos también dice que los santos se lavan con agua helada y duermen en camas de piedra.

—Pues yo lo hago. Y no soy el único.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Para mí es un honor serle fiel a la diosa y honrar sus enseñanzas.

Incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa, Shion permaneció callado mientras asimilaba la nueva información. Entonces El Cid era en verdad sorprendentemente estricto en lo que hacía, no solo frente a los demás sino también en la intimidad. Sin embargo ¿qué importaba la letra fría de los textos antiguos? Ahora tenían agua caliente en todos los templos, incluyendo el de la diosa, y hasta donde sabía ella no tenía ningún problema con eso.

—A mí me enseñaron algo distinto —dijo el ariano en voz baja.

—¿Qué fue lo que te enseñaron? —El Cid había dejado de mirarlo con odio pero el ambiente seguía cortándose con cuchillo.

—Que también debemos pensar por nosotros mismos. Y que la mejor manera de servir es con la verdad —respondió Shion—. Con la verdad de nuestros sentimientos.

El caballero de capricornio no permitió que sus emociones volvieran a transparentarse en el largo minuto que le tardó reaccionar. Entonces se puso de pie y esperó a que el otro joven siguiera su ejemplo. No tuvo que señalarle la puerta para que quedaran claras sus intenciones.

—Capricornio, he visto dentro de ti. Lo que sientes no tiene nada de malo.

—Necesito pedirte que regreses a tu casa. Tú también debes descansar.

Inseguro, el muchacho recogió su armadura y se la echó al hombro evitando volver a cruzar la mirada con el otro. Trató de no verse patético al atravesar el umbral que daba al templo principal luego de recorrer un vestíbulo. Estuvo a punto de no darse la vuelta cuando escuchó que la voz grave del santo lo llamaba nuevamente. Una única vez.

—¿Qué?

—Por favor no me malinterpretes —dijo sombrío el capricorniano, de pie en el otro extremo del pasillo.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones.

—Quiero que cuentes conmigo si me necesitas. Es solo que...

—Te entiendo —murmuró Shion, no queriendo oír el final de algo que seguramente no le gustaría—. Ha sido un día largo para los dos. Gracias. —Y, sin deseos de prolongar más la despedida, se marchó.

III

El día siguiente amaneció más bien fresco. Había dormido poco; el caballero de Aries tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse a la hora acostumbrada, vestirse y dirigirse al campo para entrenar. Hakurei había dejado en claro que no iba a trasladarse hasta el Santuario para seguir enseñándole así que no le quedaba otra opción que trabajar duro por su cuenta. No era como si el maestro fuera un experto en las destrezas de Aries, tampoco. De hecho, en los tiempos en los que Manigoldo y él habían compartido instrucción en Jamir, en ocasiones tenía la impresión de que disfrutaba más corrigiendo a ese italiano rebelde que a su propio discípulo.

—_¡Stardust Revolution!_

La espiral de destellos surcó la mañana y esculpió un patrón simétrico en el muro de roca que se alzaba frente al muchacho. A un observador desprevenido le hubiera parecido impresionante pero Shion sabía que no era suficiente. No ahora que la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca. En las crónicas de Jamir se hacía alusión a esa técnica como una de las más temibles del ejército, capaz de pulverizar no solo el cuerpo sino la mente del oponente, así que los resultados actuales distaban mucho de lo que deberían. Sin embargo, lo conseguiría. Después de todo, era _su_ técnica. Lo había hecho una vez, lo haría de nuevo.

Incontables horas más tarde, en el desvaído resplandor del atardecer, de la gigantesca piedra no quedaba casi nada y profundas hélices se entrecruzaban en la superficie irregular. Shion tomó aire y lo intentó de nuevo.

—_¡Stardust...!_

—_¡Sekishiki Meikai Ha!_

Estupefacto, el adolescente apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse a tierra para esquivar la mortífera ola de energía que pasó rozándolo como una cuchilla.

—¡Manigoldo! ¡¿Me quieres matar??!

—A veces. —El canceriano salió sonriente de su escondite y caminó confiado hacia donde estaba el otro.

—¡Las técnicas doradas no son para jugar! ¡Madura de una vez!

—No armes tanto escándalo, en realidad apunté un poco por sobre tu cabeza. Por las dudas.

—Pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Sin perder la sonrisa, Manigoldo hundió la manó en el pequeño morral de tela que llevaba y extrajo un dorado damasco para arrojárselo despreocupadamente al rubio.

—Cortesía de Capricornio. Son muy buenos, de los que Sage no encarga al pueblo por exceder el presupuesto del Santuario.

—¿Capricornio? Pero...

—Estaba en la puerta de tu templo, luciendo inexpresivamente nervioso. —Tras erradicar toda expresión de su rostro, Manigoldo señaló el morral y repitió con voz grave—: «Tengo esto. Para Shion».

—Muy gracioso. —La imitación había sido bastante aceptable pero Shion no se hallaba de humor para soportar las niñerías de su ex compañero de entrenamientos. Estaba cansado. Con una pizca de fastidio siguió los movimientos del santo mientras éste se apoderaba de otro damasco y le daba un buen mordisco—. Y supongo que no dijo por qué.

—No, pero te escribió una nota. —De pronto al tibetano lo invadió un mal presentimiento. Observó nervioso mientras el canceriano desplegaba un papel arrugado—. «Aries:»

—Dame eso.

—«Quería extenderos nuevamente mis disculpas por lo acontecido anoche.»

—¡Dame eso, Manigoldo! —El aludido esquivó fácilmente los intentos del ariano por apoderarse del mensaje y continuó leyendo en voz alta sin inmutarse.

—«Entended que guardo gran respeto por la diosa y por ello le soy fiel a sus preceptos.»

—¡Entrometido! ¡Imbécil!

—«Pero he meditado vuestras palabras. Es mi deseo que podamos conversar nuevamente. Un saludo cordial, El Cid de Capricornio.» —Manigoldo hizo una pequeña pausa y su semblante adquirió una expresión divertida—. ¿Exactamente de qué intentaste convencer a Capricornio?

El puñetazo alcanzó al italiano en mitad de la cara y lo dejó sentado sobre la terrosa colina. En la caída perdió contacto momentáneamente con el papel, que se deslizó de entre sus dedos y aterrizó sobre la hierba. Solo le tomó una fracción de segundo recuperarse y estirar el brazo para recuperarlo, pero entonces un pie metálico aplastó su mano desnuda y no le permitió llegar muy lejos.

—¡AY!!

—¡Te lo mereces!—exclamó un airado Shion mientras se apoderaba de la nota y el morral.

—Encima que te sirvo de mensajero...

—Nadie te lo pidió. Y no quiero ni saber qué hacías rondando mi templo para acabar encontrándote con El Cid. —Con un breve destello eléctrico, el ariano se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la nada.

***

Poco después, mientras subía corriendo las escalinatas de Aries, el joven jamirense repasaba mentalmente lo que acababa de escuchar._He meditado vuestras palabras_. _Es mi deseo que podamos conversar nuevamente._ Entró a su casa como una estampida y atravesó la vasta galería hasta asomarse por el extremo opuesto. El Cid todavía se divisaba a lo lejos.

—¡Capricornio! —llamó a todo pulmón. Por un momento creyó que el caballero se encontraba más allá del alcance de su voz, pero entonces notó que detenía la marcha y comenzaba a desandar camino. En realidad no estaba seguro de por qué lo había llamado de vuelta; se sentía atraído por él, eso lo tenía claro, y asimismo estaba la cuestión de que seguía furioso con Dohko, pero a decir verdad también le había quedado claro que el santo no era del tipo para utilizar como se quisiera. Era amable, educado, estricto. Una buena persona.

El Cid arribó pocos minutos después haciendo despliegue de su acostumbrada ceremonia.

—Aries. Confío en que has recibido mi mensaje.

—Sí... Manigoldo me dio tu nota. Y tu obsequio. Pero no hacía falta. —El Cid negó con expresión adusta.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia. Siempre les llevo algo a mis discípulos, esta vez pensé en tener una atención también contigo.

—Muchas gracias...

—Hay algo que quiero decirte pero por hoy creo que necesitas descansar. Te ves rendido.

—Puedo escucharte —aseguró Shion. Era cierto, había entrenado demasiado y parte de él lo único que quería era comer algo y despedirse hasta el día siguiente, pero la curiosidad podía más.

—Sé que las técnicas de Aries requieren gran concentración, perfecto equilibrio de cosmos y voluntad. Tu mente ha de estar exhausta. —Agradablemente sorprendido, Shion le hizo señas al santo para que lo siguiera. No muchos conocían las características de su signo ni se preocupaban por hacerlo.

—Estoy cansado pero me recupero rápido. ¿Tienes hambre?

El capricorniano no quiso volver al tema hasta que Shion hubo terminado de devorar un plato caliente. Incluso entonces se mostró vacilante, como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

—Puede que tal vez no encuentre las palabras —comenzó el Cid con voz profunda, pausada—, pero creo que forma parte de pedirte disculpas... de que entiendas.

—No hace falta, no estoy molesto. —Shion se acomodó en un mullido sofá y recostó la cabeza en el posabrazos. Se dispuso a escuchar, amodorrado por la sensación de placidez que lo recorría liberado de las responsabilidades del día.

—Existe un motivo por el que me mostré tan impaciente...

Cinco minutos después, Shion dormía profundamente y El Cid lo observaba en calma. Había bajado la voz en cuanto la respiración del muchacho se había vuelto más lenta y ahora pensaba en silencio mientras caía la noche. Quizás así fuera mejor. Tal vez Shion tenía razón y no era necesario dar tantas explicaciones. A veces sentía que una parte de sí mismo se había extraviado en aquella playa, acaso la que un día había visto las cosas con la misma naturalidad que él. La que había esperado toda su vida por alguien que nunca llegaría.

Sin hacer ruido, el caballero se incorporó y avanzó hacia el joven adormecido. Con toda la delicadeza de la que pudo valerse, lo abrigó con el manto de Capricornio y a continuación salió de la habitación tras apagar la luz. En el largo camino de vuelta lo asaltarían los recuerdos.

—_¿Crees que la encontraré, Capricornio?_—_La brisa fresca del Mediterráneo le despeinaba alegremente el cabello claro. Sus ojos soñadores, su piel dorada por el sol estival, todo en él evocaba el legado de los héroes antiguos. Él era un adolescente y yo poco más que un niño._

—_Lo harás._

_El ir y venir de la marea nos__besaba los pies descalzos, que a nuestro andar se hundían en la arena. Compartíamos la vida en pos de un ideal por el que un día habríamos de sacrificarlo todo. Nos teníamos la confianza que solo forjan los años, y la fe en el otro que nace del profundo respeto. No dudé un instante en asegurarle que lo conseguiría; el Patriarca lo había leído en las estrellas, pero más allá de eso sabía que mi compañero estaba destinado a grandes cosas. Si alguien merecía guiar a la diosa hasta su Santuario, ése era Sísifo._

—_La necesitamos. Siento que poco a poco se alargan las sombras; algo está cambiando._—_Asentí y me refresqué las manos en el agua salada. Tenía las palmas cubiertas de pequeñas llagas que me ardían al contacto con la sal, pero entendía que era la manera de curarlas. Él no se quejaba de sus propias heridas, ni de su cansancio, ni de los escasos momentos de libertad que se nos concedían. Siempre sonreía. Con o sin armadura resplandecía como una estrella._

—_¿Cuándo emprenderás tu nuevo viaje? —le pregunté en un susurro._

—_Mañana, al despuntar el alba._—_Una vez más asentí levemente, resistiendo la tentación de decir algo de lo que después no me enorgullecería. Él merecía más que eso, mis pensamientos egoístas solo serían obstáculos—. Cuando ella venga será como una dulce luz que nos guíe a la victoria. A todos, como iguales._

_Silenciosamente__entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, como tantas otras veces. Por un rato solo compartimos la serena tibieza de caminar tomados de la mano. Entonces vimos a lo lejos el contorno de los trece templos y él comenzó a correr, jalando de mí._

—_¡De prisa, Rodrigo!_—_Mientras yo todavía escuchaba el eco de mi nombre en sus labios, él corría por la orilla sonriéndome por sobre el hombro, empapándose de espuma._

_Corrimos durante largo rato, rápidos como saetas, hasta que por fin el cansancio pudo más e hizo que perdiéramos el equilibrio, uno arrastrando al otro. Aterrizamos en la arena blanca, agotados pero felices, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Yo dejé que mis ojos se posaran en él, envuelto en el perfume de las olas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por desenredarme._

—_¿Me__avisas un poco antes la próxima vez? —le reproché con falsa severidad._

_Él sonrió apenas, con la dulzura que solo tenía reservada para mí._

—_¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?_

_Esos breves instantes parecieron burlarse de los ciclos eternos, congelar el cruel devenir del tiempo. Por un momento todo fue presente, estío, la belleza de quien estaba a mi lado, su espalda en la arena. Cubrí el poco espacio que nos separaba y, en mi inocencia, me dejé guiar por el instinto en el beso al que de adulto volvería al sentirme agobiado por la ausencia._

_Sin embargo, todo acabó en cuanto nuestros labios volvieron a separarse. Sísifo se apartó, sonrojado pero__sombrío, y luego de murmurar una disculpa me dio la espalda y corrió solo el resto del camino. Lo llamé una y dos veces, pero no se volvió para verme._

«No lo haré. No mancharé el honor de mi diosa.»

_Finalmente, acabaría__por entender. Sus sueños eran más altos, mucho más altos que los míos, que solo llegaban al relámpago de sus alas._

IV

—¡Pero si es El Cid en persona! ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? Últimamente pasas mucho por mi templo, aunque imagino que no por mí...

El alegre recibimiento de Aldebarán de Tauro resonó por todos los rincones de la segunda casa. Habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Shion por última vez y El Cid se sentía invadido por una extraña inquietud. Tenía la sensación de que para entonces el muchacho tendría que haberlo contactado de nuevo, aunque más no fuera por protocolo. A Aldebarán lo seguían tres pequeños de entre diez y catorce años que, al verlo aparecer, aguardaron con educación a que los saludara para acercársele curiosos. El Cid los conocía bien, eran los discípulos de Tauro.

—Espero no haber interrumpido la práctica.

—¡Para nada! Los chicos y yo íbamos a tomar una merienda.

—En ese caso no deseo quitarles más tiempo.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Eres muy amable pero... —El Cid se detuvo, dubitativo. No sabía muy bien cómo explicarse—. Necesito ver a Aries...

—Ahh, entiendo —suspiró Aldebarán—. Es cierto, ha estado un poco desanimado, ya sabes, después de lo que pasó con Libra...

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el español, extrañado de que Tauro estuviera al tanto.

—Nada del otro mundo, cosas de jóvenes. —El taurino le restó importancia—. Entre nosotros, es un milagro que nunca hayan provocado una guerra de los mil días. Entre el genio de uno y la falta de tacto del otro...

—¿Pero no son amigos?

—¡Claro que sí! Anda, ve antes de que caiga la noche, seguro Shion se alegrará de tener visitas. Lo vi volver de entrenar hace poco.

—Está bien. Hasta luego, entonces.

—Ven un poco más tarde la próxima vez y me cuentas algo de ti, siempre tan callado.

—Lo haré, gracias.

Con un dejo de duda, el español siguió su rumbo. No sabía si el adolescente querría verlo, no tenía la intención de ser impertinente, pero estaba claro que ocultaba algo y quería asegurarse de que realmente no fuera nada importante antes de dejarlo pasar.

A su arribo a la primera morada llamó a su guardián en voz alta pero no obtuvo respuesta. Iba en contra de sus principios imponerse de esa manera, pero de todos modos avanzó y se internó en el templo. Atravesó varios pasillos hasta llegar, por fin, a un pequeño recinto donde la presencia del otro santo se hizo manifiesta. La puerta estaba entornada, la suave claridad de la tarde se colaba a través de una gran ventana cubierta por telas de colores cálidos, anaranjados. Shion estaba de espaldas, sentado en un pequeño escritorio de madera, al parecer absorto en su propio mundo. Solo vestía una camisa floja que el español reconoció como típica de su pueblo. Sin duda se trataba de su cuarto.

Tímidamente, El Cid dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Shion dio un respingo y giró sobre sí.

—Soy yo, Aries... perdona.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué entraste en mi templo sin pedir permiso? —El ariano bajó la guardia al tiempo que una ligera irritación se dibujaba en su mirada. El Cid retrocedió con educación, considerando seriamente la posibilidad de dejarlo tranquilo.

—Te llamé, me preocupé al no obtener respuesta. —Molesto consigo mismo por no haber detectado antes la presencia de un extraño, Shion volvió a darle la espalda. El español permaneció en el umbral, indeciso. No le gustaba invadir la privacidad de nadie. Antes de que tomara la decisión de marcharse, sin embargo, un ligero temblor en el ariano hizo que se lo planteara dos veces—. ¿Estás bien?

Shion no respondió, y entonces el capricorniano decidió acercársele.

—No es un buen momento... —lo detuvo el joven con un susurro.

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí.

—Vete. Tengo... —continuó Shion, poniéndose de pie— que devolverte tu manto, me comporté como un idiota.

—Solo estabas cansado.

Preocupado, el caballero de Capricornio aguardó a que el más joven recuperara la capa de dentro de un cajón. Se la entregó evitando verlo directamente, limpia y prolijamente doblada.

—Ni siquiera oí cuando te ibas... —dijo el muchacho en voz baja a manera de disculpa. Iba a retirarse cuando una tierna caricia en la mejilla lo obligó a permanecer allí.

—Esa fue mi intención —dijo el español en un tono que hasta entonces Shion no le conocía. Para su sorpresa, el caballero lo tomó por los hombros y después, tras instantes de vacilación, dejó que las manos anidaran delicadamente en su cuello—. ¿No vas a decirme qué es lo que te apena?

—No necesito que te preocupes...

—Habla conmigo, Shion.

Confundido por la cercanía, el joven de Aries trató de mantenerse digno a pesar de todo. No quería hacerlo. Nada que pudiera decir cambiaría nada. Además de que apenas conocía al otro santo y por lo que había visto no era del tipo para oír algunas cosas... por mucho que su voz y su fuerza le inspiraran confianza, temía hablar. No quería que sus sentimientos fueran interpretados como una muestra de debilidad.

—Es solo que... —dijo el ariano con voz trémula— siento como si todo lo que hemos sido hasta ahora, lo bueno y lo malo y cada lugar y persona que alguna vez fue parte de nosotros, todo fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Lo dices por los espectros que están despertando?

—Por todo. Ellos son nuestros amigos y hermanos. Y la guerra es...—Shion no acabó la frase. Claramente trataba de expresar algo largamente silenciado.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero por eso es que Atenea nos necesita. Tenemos que pelear por la paz con toda nuestra fuerza.

—Por supuesto, yo también lo daré todo cuando llegue el momento. Pero incluso si ganamos, ¿después qué? Lo último que nos queda son... estos días. Y ya se acaban.

—No puedes saberlo, Aries. —Suavemente, El Cid atrajo al joven hacia sí y lo abrigó en un abrazo. Le recorrió la espalda con las yemas de los dedos, buscando aflojarle los músculos y liberar la tensión que sentía acumulada en ellos. Le faltaban palabras, solo esperaba que el muchacho recibiera su consuelo. Recostado contra él, con la frente tibia apoyada en su armadura, era evidente que sentía una gran angustia.

Luego de unos minutos Shion volvió a serenarse y se apartó un poco, avergonzado de mostrarse tan vulnerable. Sabía que estaba hecho un desastre y a eso se sumaba el rubor que las caricias habían conjurado en su piel. Iba a murmurar alguna clase de disculpa cuando el frescor de la armadura de Capricornio volvió a rozarle el estómago y el propio caballero, respetuoso como siempre, se inclinó hacia él para besarle los párpados.

—¿Capricornio...? —La única respuesta que obtuvo del joven fue otro beso, y otro, en la frente, en la nariz, en la comisura de los labios. Su boca no tenía prisa, lo tocaba como soplos de sentimientos. Sin ánimo de hacer preguntas, Shion se dejó llevar hasta verse devorado en un beso delicado y profundo. Era como si una barrera invisible entre los dos hubiera sido de pronto derrumbada por una dulce magia. Con los sentidos adormecidos, Shion buscó deslizar las manos bajo el sagrado metal y se pegó al fornido contorno del santo, sin reparos en ceder al deseo que pronto moldearían las manos de éste en su cintura. Tampoco se quejó cuando el caballero lo tomó con suavidad y lo sentó en el alféizar de la ventana.

A pesar de que Shion temía hacer algo que el otro considerara inapropiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el violento rechazo de hacía unos días, no podía evitar rozarlo con los labios y dejar en claro que todo en él ansiaba que continuara. Algo seguía doliéndole en el pecho, no podía mentirse, pero no iba a dejar que arruinara el momento.

El Cid desvistió al muchacho con delicadeza, cuidando de no forzarlo de manera alguna. Él mismo se desnudó con un poco de pudor, reaccionando con timidez cuando éste se ofreció a ayudarlo. El ariano disfrutó cada segundo del proceso, aunque no fue nada en comparación al placer de sentir los labios del otro por fin hundirse en su cuello, instintivamente firmes, y sus dedos acariciarle la espalda con contrastante suavidad. El español era muy cuidadoso, a veces se detenía y dejaba que le mostrara el camino, otras se deleitaba en explorarlo por sí mismo con movimientos suaves. Si en ocasiones iba demasiado rápido, o demasiado lento, el tibetano no tenía más que susurrarle al oído para arrancarle disculpas tiernas, casi cómicas en su cortesía.

El juego de descubrimiento se prolongó hasta que El Cid se afirmó en su dominancia y la capacidad de razonar de Shion se le escapó junto con un débil gemido de ensueño. Se saborearon profundamente, solo piel sobre piel y sed de más del otro que el mero contacto ya no podía saciar. El ariano creyó que perdería la razón si volvían a acariciarlo entre los muslos y la intensa sensación no se fundía con más, más íntimamente. En un intento por expresarse, llevó las manos al bajo vientre del otro caballero y dejó correr una caricia de fuego en el ávido miembro que parecía temeroso de exigir, sólido como roca. Algo debió entender El Cid, porque luego de lamerle los labios y espiar en sus ojos almendrados, empañados de sensualidad, se puso de rodillas y sin dudarlo volcó en él todo aquello que necesitaba mientras cada fibra del muchacho se estremecía de excitación.

Si algo quedó en claro fue que al español le gustaba complacer, y especialmente le gustaba probar los límites de su compañero. En cierta ocasión al placer fue simplemente demasiado y Shion acabó deshaciéndose en disculpas entre sus propias sábanas, exhausto, luego de que oleadas de éxtasis se aquietaran en su cuerpo. Delicado, el caballero lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo honda y dulcemente, sus manos guarneciéndose en un remanso de suave cabello rubio. Al posarle las manos en la piel, sentía su calor y ansiaba poseerlo con un furor que casi no reconocía como suyo; el torbellino de sensaciones nuevas lo encendía más allá de lo que hubiera creído posible. Cuando entre gemidos el jamirense clavó las uñas en su espalda y le pidió que lo tomara, el ensueño de unirse finalmente a él, de perderse en el suave fuego de su cuerpo, estremeció de placer cada íntima fibra del suyo.

Shion se dejó explorar con los ojos entrecerrados, arrobado por la dulzura del español al deslizarse dentro de sí. Más que embates eran caricias, continuas y profundas, deliciosamente tiernas en su inexperiencia. Se sucedieron con creciente ímpetu hasta que ambos se arquearon en el clímax, extasiados más allá de los sentidos, embriagados por la pasión que habían desatado. Después, respirando con dificultad, el instinto los llevó a abrazarse mientras una mansa paz los acunaba de vuelta a la realidad de la que formaban parte.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —susurró Shion una vez sereno, depositando un pequeño beso en el oscuro remolino de los cabellos del mayor. Éste le devolvió una mirada adormecida y lo acarició con el dorso de la mano.

—Tú confiaste en mí.

Mientras afuera anochecía, ambos se entregaron al sueño con la placidez que, cada uno a su manera, habían ansiado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

V

A la mañana siguiente Shion se desperezó perezosamente. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido muchísimo, y de haber dormido bien. A lo lejos escuchaba el atareado rumor del Santuario que despertaba, los mismos sonidos de siempre, aunque de entre las sábanas lo recibía un aroma nuevo. Entreabrió los ojos, buscando al dueño de ese aroma, pero en su lugar solo encontró una delicada flor de pétalos blancos, un jazmín, de la que emanaba una dulce fragancia. Por lo demás estaba solo.

Sin ánimo de levantarse, el joven se acurrucó entre las mantas y espió hacia afuera por la ventana. Sus ojos claros recorrieron ausentes el perfil que se dibujaba en su memoria, una alegre compañía recostada en el alféizar. Con el recuerdo de otras mañanas de sol y caricias, tomó la flor y se dejó recorrer por los suaves pétalos.

Esa noche era la noche del diluvio de fuego. Dohko lo vería desde Hungría, tal vez, y él desde allí. La lluvia de meteoritos había sido pronosticada desde hacía tiempo y, aunque a muchos les pareciera un capricho, se había ilusionado con un espectáculo que evocaba lo mejor de su niñez y se le hacía casi mágico. En lo personal hubiera preferido quedarse en Aries pero la diosa quería ir a Rodorio con no sabía qué excusa... seguramente ella también extrañaba los tiempos de paz. Y el Patriarca había dispuesto que los caballeros se mantuvieran en los alrededores.

El día pasó deprisa. A la hora señalada, impecablemente puntual, El Cid pasó por su templo y se ofreció a acompañarlo; si bien Shion sinceramente no se lo esperaba, aceptó gustoso. La idea era no alertar a la población así que ambos llevaron las armaduras disimuladas a la espalda.

Rodorio se había vestido de fiesta; en las calles se agolpaban lugareños y curiosos por igual. Los caballeros patrullaron la zona, alertas, sin percibir amenaza alguna. Todo transcurrió sin novedad hasta que al dar la vuelta a un recodo se dieron de frente con un grupo de gente que circulaba apresurada, sin duda en busca de un mejor lugar donde observar el fenómeno. Shion sintió que chocaba sin mucha elegancia contra alguien especialmente apurado, que del golpe casi lo hace caer.

—Mejor mira por dónde caminas, Libra —resonó la voz severa de El Cid. Luego de la molestia inicial el ariano se quedó de piedra ante la visión de su mejor amigo, que se agarraba la frente con expresión adolorida.

—¿Capricornio? ¿Shion? ¡Shion! ¡Estaba buscándote!

—¿Dohko...? —Shion no se recuperaba de la sorpresa cuando un sonriente Dohko se le acercó para estrecharlo en un fuerte abrazo. El chino tampoco llevaba puesta la armadura, pero a diferencia de ellos al parecer no había encontrado nada aceptable para ponerse porque en esos momentos más que un santo parecía un menesteroso feliz. Y sin embargo, su contacto estuvo cargado de una ternura que Shion correspondió sin siquiera cuestionar—. ¿Qué haces aquí?? Pensé que estarías de misión en... lejos.

—Estaba. Pero resultó ser una falsa alarma así que volví lo más pronto que pude. Como tú querías. —Shion le dirigió una mirada entre escéptica y recriminatoria.

—No debiste marcharte en primer lugar —masculló el ariano, incapaz de contenerse.

—¡Oye! Estoy aquí ahora, ¿qué importa? ¿Cuándo empieza?

—Capricornio... ¿nos disculpas un momento?

El Cid, que se había mantenido respetuosamente al margen tras su reproche inicial, asintió gravemente y se retiró sin pedir explicaciones. Por el rabillo del ojo Shion lo siguió hasta que lo vio tomar asiento al pie de un frondoso roble, en un lugar donde la muchedumbre lo dejaba respirar. No lo culpaba, él mismo comenzaba a sentirse un poco agobiado en aquel gentío. Sin pensarlo demasiado agarró a Dohko del brazo y se teletransportó a una colina cercana, iluminada solo por la luz de las estrellas.

—Pensé que no te vería en meses y ni siquiera te importaba —protestó Shion con amargura. Ahora que estaban solos ya no tenía por qué guardar las apariencias.

—¿Todavía con ganas de pelear? ¿Cómo no va a importarme?

—¡Si no hubiera sido una falsa alarma seguirías allá hasta el invierno!

—Pues claro, hubiera sido mi deber. Pero cuando vi que no había peligro recordé esta fecha y traté de llegar a tiempo. —Acostumbrado a perdonar su terquedad, Dohko llevó una mano al rostro del ariano y le acarició la pálida piel.

—Pues yo creí que no te vería en meses —insistió el joven tibetano—. De nuevo.

—Lo siento...

—Vine al festival junto con El Cid.

—Está muy bien. Por lo que me contaste será genial.

—No me entiendes. Vine con El Cid. Estuvimos... juntos.

A pesar de estar molesto y no querer dar el brazo a torcer, Shion sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta a medida que Dohko comprendía la situación.

—Entiendo —murmuró por fin el librano—. Y yo como el más grande los idiotas, con ojos solo para ti.

—No puedo ir y decirle que todo ha terminado... No puedo jugar así con él.

—Tampoco puedes jugar conmigo.

Por mucho que Shion odiara admitirlo, su amigo tenía razón. Sus pensamientos flotaron hacia el hombre que esperaba bajo aquel roble, tan solo con la expectativa serena de verlo regresar. Había confiado en él, le había dado lo mejor sí con toda ternura y respeto. Lo había hecho sentir especial. Con una enorme pena el jamirense se concentró en volver; le daba un vuelco el corazón al pensar en lo que vendría.

* * *

No mucho después, el caballero de Libra seguía el curso de las estrellas cuando el familiar cosmos de Shion volvió a materializarse a sus espaldas. Había tenido tiempo de reflexionar en calma, sin otra distracción que los ocasionales acordes de música que se oían en la lejanía.

El ariano caminó en silencio hasta su lado y se sentó en la hierba fresca. Evidentemente no estaba seguro acerca de cómo continuar porque tardó bastante en apoyar una mano tímida sobre la suya. Dohko no la rechazó pero tampoco reaccionó como hubiera sido su costumbre, estrechándosela con afecto.

—¿Hablaste con él? —preguntó el joven chino una vez que lo consideró apropiado.

—Sí... ya no volveremos a estar juntos.

—¿Le dijiste por qué?

—Más o menos... Dohko, ¿por qué te fuiste? Me habías prometido que...

—Escúchame, Shion. Dije que lo pensaría pero no te prometí nada. Eso fue algo que tú asumiste. —Con estas palabras, el librano se soltó del otro y se cruzó de brazos de cara a la oscuridad. Shion permaneció callado, extrañando su tibieza y abrumado por la confusión.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Me dejaste a propósito?

—Me fui porque yo era la persona más indicada para la misión. Pero también porque hay algo que debes entender.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que ya no somos niños. Estoy cansado de que me trates como se te da la gana —dijo Dohko con un gruñido—. Tienes que aprender a aceptar un «no».

Por unos instantes Shion no supo qué responder. Había esperado celos, tal vez, pero no eso.

—Yo no sabía que te sentías así —dejó escapar el ariano entre sorprendido y herido—. Me lo hubieras dicho directamente. Si no querías acompañarme...

—Eso no fue lo que dije. ¿Por qué crees que volví deprisa y no me quedé perdiendo el tiempo en Hungría con cualquier excusa?

—No sé, ¿por qué?

Sin intención de pasarse de estricto, Dohko se volteó hacia Shion y le apoyó una mano en el hombro. A decir verdad no lo sorprendía que a su partida hubiera hecho algo tonto solo para desquitarse. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que tenía un alma noble, más allá de que el orgullo le jugara en contra. Era una persona sensible, a quien adoraba a pesar de lo insoportable que se ponía a veces.

—Porque si hay alguien a quien acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo, ese eres tú.

El tibetano escondió la mirada en el pecho y se esforzó por mantener sus emociones al margen. Ser regañado por Dohko era de las pocas cosas que le dolían. Y Dohko no entendía, no terminaba de entender.

—No fue como tú piensas —se quejó Shion con un hilo de voz —. Te extrañé. Para mí eres único... ya deberías saberlo.

—¿Debería? —Dando por terminada la discusión, Dohko atrajo a su compañero y lo besó con silenciosa ternura. No era común que Shion expresara abiertamente sus sentimientos y no tenía intención de impedírselo. Necesitaba oírlos.

—No importa que otros sean mucho más atentos, limpios o... altos. —Shion se recostó contra el pecho del joven y lo abrazó, sintiendo que todo volvía a encajar en su sitio—. Tú me completas. —Envuelto en su aroma, el ariano cerró los ojos y lentamente dejó que su respiración se acompasara a la suya. Dohko era su amigo, su ilusión, todo cuando había soñado y creído que nunca podría ser suyo. Dohko, con su nombre indisolublemente unido al despertar de su adolescencia, que sonaba como un eco en cada rincón de su casa, evocaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. El primero, al que amaría siempre. Al que un día esperaría por siempre—. Solo quiero estar contigo.

—Yo también puedo ser atento y limpio... —protestó Dohko en su susurro mientras Shion estrechaba el abrazo.

—No te vayas.

—Está bien, está bien. No iré a ninguna parte. Exagerado. —Casi por reflejo el muchacho chino buscó el estómago de su amigo para hacerle cosquillas. Éste esbozó una sonrisa pero no se sentía con ánimos para seguirle el juego.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera agregar algo más el cielo estrellado se vio surcado por decenas de diminutas estrellas fugaces. El diluvio de fuego había comenzado.

***

En la villa de Rodorio familias y amigos miraban hacia el firmamento con asombro y embeleso. Tal y como había sido predicho, el fenómeno celeste deslumbraba por su belleza. Un buen augurio, para muchos. Para otros, la despedida definitiva de los dioses a una era pacífica que pronto sería sacudida por el miedo.

El Cid de Capricornio siguió la caída de los astros con la sensación de haber despertado de un sueño, dulce y fugaz. No culpaba a Shion, desde un primer momento había sabido que su interés era pasajero. En realidad debía agradecerle por replantearle las cosas.

_«No es a mí a quien quieres.»_

De entre la multitud se separaron dos siluetas familiares. Avanzaron directamente hacia él, una esbelta y otra menuda, ambas radiantes en esa noche de verano.

—Mi diosa Atenea —saludó El Cid hincando una rodilla en el suelo—. ¿No es peligroso que esté usted fuera del Santuario?

—Levántate, El Cid —dijo Sasha con una sonrisa—. Intento pasar desapercibida. Además ¿dónde puedo estar más segura que junto a mis caballeros?

El capricorniano se aprestaba a responder cuando divisó otro rostro conocido entre la gente. Era el caballero de Tauro, que los saludó alegremente y luego siguió hablando con la joven que estaba a su lado. Atenea trotó hacia ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Ella está feliz —dijo Sísifo sentándose junto a El Cid—. En general, todos en el pueblo sonríen. Régulus está por ahí también, haciendo quién sabe qué. —Con aroma a recuerdos de otros veranos, estudió a su camarada bajo el reflejo de las estrellas—. ¿Qué te ocurre, viejo amigo?

—Me preocupa que la diosa esté en riesgo.

—En lo inmediato no hay peligro. Ningún espectro podría acercarse al área sin que lo notara alguno de nosotros —explicó Sísifo. Luego su voz se volvió más suave—. Te conozco demasiado para no saber que hay algo más. Estás más serio que de costumbre.

—Aunque así fuera, no querría ser inoportuno.

—Eso jamás. Yo estoy aquí para escucharte, inoportuno o no.

—No.... —Los ojos de El Cid ya no veían nada en particular. Sísifo estaba cerca, podía rozarlo con solo moverse apenas, pero no podía estar más lejos. Le había dado demasiadas vueltas al asunto por demasiado tempo y ya era hora de que enfrentara la realidad—. No lo estás.

—¿Perdona?

—Me gustaría estar solo un momento, Sísifo.

Un dejo de tristeza aleteó en lo profundo de la mirada del griego.

—En ese caso no quiero incomodarte.

Molesto consigo mismo por la espiral de amargura que se le revolvía en el pecho, El Cid se obligó a mantener la calma mientras el otro se ponía de pie. Podía hacerse el indiferente, de hecho era un experto en eso, pero sabía que quizá ese fuera el fin, el último fin. Y algo dentro de él se estaba muriendo por eso.

—Adiós, Sísifo. —Lo inusual de la despedida hizo que el arquero se detuviera a pocos pasos del español.

—¿Adiós...?

Antes de que el capricorniano tuviera ocasión de medir sus acciones, dejó su propio lugar y se plantó directamente frente a Sísifo. Ante la súbita cercanía el griego intentó retorcer, pero El Cid lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y lo obligó a permanecer donde estaba, si no más cerca.

—Siempre te he admirado, he creído en ti —murmuró el español con el seño fruncido—. Te he querido.

—Yo puedo decir lo mismo.

—¡Ya basta! Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. —Sísifo contuvo la respiración. No podía recordar la última vez que el capricorniano le había levantado la voz. Por el rabillo del ojo estudió fugazmente los alrededores; nadie parecía prestarles atención. A los ojos de la mayoría no eran más que dos jóvenes comunes y corrientes, haciendo lo mismo que tantos otros.

—Capricornio, al igual que yo eres un caballero de Atenea... ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?

—También soy un hombre, _Sagitario_. Y tú eres el que ha olvidado... me has olvidado.

—No te he olvidado... —El arquero no sabía qué hacer o decir. El que su camarada llegara a esos extremos era algo que no se hubiera esperado. Conocía sus sentimientos, o lo que habían sido, hacía muchos años. Y los creía extintos—. He intentado hacer lo correcto. Nunca fue mi intención herirte.

El Cid le respondió con una mirada que lo caló hasta los huesos.

—Pero no me quieres.

—Cid, no me hagas esto...

—Mírame, Sísifo —ordenó El Cid con voz autoritaria—. Quiero que me veas a los ojos y me digas que no me quieres.

Sísifo obedeció. Alzó la vista hacia el español y le sostuvo la mirada con toda la sangre fría de la que pudo valerse. Así de cerca el capricorniano se veía imponente; un oscuro fuego ardía en sus ojos de medianoche. Trató de pronunciar las palabras, de veras lo intentó. Pero cuando iba a conseguirlo el caballero soltó su brazo y casi simultáneamente lo aferró de la cintura, estrechándolo con fuerza. El arquero dejó escapar un sonido ahogado justo antes de que su voz se extinguiera por completo, ahogada por la pasión de los labios de El Cid.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que el español lo dejara ir a su compañero, sonrojado y atónito. Sísifo retrocedió azorado, habiendo perdido el dominio de sí, mirando en derredor con verdadero pánico. Se tranquilizó un poco al no reconocer a nadie, pero aun así su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado. El español le dirigió una última mirada, enigmática en su calma, y luego dejó que la multitud lo envolviera.

Arriba en el cielo las últimas estrellas fugaces auguraban el final de aquel extraño día. Pronto, no más que recuerdos. Una vez más El Cid se recostó contra el viejo roble y escuchó el ir y venir de las antiguas hojas. Shion tenía razón, para ellos todo estaba llegando a su fin. Como gotas en el diluvio de fuego, su destino era relumbrar en la noche y apagarse en un parpadeo del tiempo. Tras de sí dejarían leyenda, un mundo mejor, por fortuna, y sabor a milagro en la boca de las gentes. Nada más. Seguramente al día siguiente se arrepentiría de haberse comportado como lo había hecho con Sísifo. Pero no esa noche. Su rostro guardaba el secreto pero en sus ojos negros dormía una suave rebeldía. Una sonrisa.

FIN


End file.
